Okaeri Papa
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Gadis kecil itu juga semakin antusias menanyakan seperti apa ayahnya, ia jadi lebih sering mengeluh 'kapan Papa pulang,' sembari duduk memeluk boneka di depan jendela. Canon. S-saver contes banjir tomatceri V (2015)


Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat boneka panda dan kelinci seukuran anak usia empat tahun di etalase sebuah toko. **Sudah sangat lama.** Sempat terdiam menatap deretan boneka Sasuke kemudian masuk ke toko tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSakuSara family canon.**

 **BTC V (2015)**

 **Prome :28**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapal sebuah zutsu memanggil gagak hitam pemberian Itachi. Ia menggulung surat dan mengikatnya di kaki sang gagak. Sementara boneka panda ia ikat di punggung gagak itu. Sasuke mengatakan beberapa patah kata pada gagak itu, memerintahnya untuk pergi mengantarkan surat dan boneka pada anak dan istrinya di desa lain. Meskipun bonekanya jauh lebih besar dari tubuh sang gagak tapi gagak itu tampak tidak kesulitan. Burung hitam itu terbang sembari berkoak-koak. Sasuke menatapnya intens di bawah.

Sementara itu...

Seorang gadis kecil berambut gelap tidak mengenakan kacamata berjalan sendirian menyusuri desa sore itu. Manik hitam polosnya menatap bergilir orang-orang desa di sekitarnya. Langkah gadis kecil itu terhenti, mata hitam bulatnya menatap tepat pada ayah dan anak berambut sama yang duduk di kedai ramen. Ayah dan anak berambut pirang itu tampak saling beradu argumen dan saling mencuri ramen dari mangkuk satu sama lain. Tak jarang ayah anak berambut pirang itu menjitak keras kepala anaknya kemudian mendapat protesan sebal dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Tapi kemudian mereka tertawa. Bahagia.

Sarada Uchiha namanya. Gadis kecil itu menelan ludah melihat interaksi ayah dan anak di kedai ramen. Manik hitamnya mengejap beberapa kali sebelum melangkah dengan berat menuju klinik anak-anak tempat ibunya berkerja.

"Kau salah menggambarnya,"

"Aku tidak salah. Hanya saja milikku jauh lebih imut."

"Ulangi,"

Kepala Sarada menoleh mencari asal suara. Di bawah pohon rindang laki-laki dewasa dan anak kecil seumurannya duduk bersebelahan. Mereka sama-sama memegang buku polos untuk menggambar. Kepala pirang anak laki-laki itu bersandar di bahu laki-laki dewasa di sebelahnya.

"Hai Sarada- chan," sapa anak laki-laki berambut pirang ikat asal itu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia melanjutkan perjalannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, tak lama kemudian ia berlari cepat meninggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Dasar malas. Ayo cepat bangun."

"Aku tidak mau Ayah,"

"Cepat bangun."

"Aku hanya anak kecil berumur lima tahun, jalanku lambat dan aku mudah lelah. Gendong aku Ayah."

Sarada berdiri diam melihat dua laki-laki sama-sama berambut nanas yang sedang beradu argumen di depan klinik.

"Ah. Sarada. Kau tidak malu pada Sarada, huh?"

"Hai. Paman." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum membalas sapaan Nara Shikamaru si penasehat Hokage. Dengan berat dan kepala tertunduk menatap lantai ia berjalan menuju ruangan ibunya.

 **Okaeri Papa...**

Membaca buku tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Kepala kecilnya ia sandarkan di pinggiran meja dengan tatapan sayu menatap jendela. Langit di luar sudah gelap, hanya ada bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit di langit. Pikirannya menjelajah mengingat setiap adegan yang sering dilihatnya di desa.

 **Ayah dan anak berambut pirang beradu argumen di kedai ramen, saling mencuri ramen dari mangkuk satu sama lain. Tak jarang ayah anak berambut pirang itu menjitak keras kepala anaknya, tapi kemudian mereka tertawa.**

Bibir gadis kecil itu merengut. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Papa,"

 **"Kau salah menggambarnya,"**

 **"Aku tidak salah. Hanya saja milikku jauh lebih imut."**

 **"Ulangi,"**

 **Di bawah pohon rindang laki-laki dewasa dan anak laki-laki seumurannya duduk bersebelahan. Mereka sama-sama memegang buku polos untuk menggambar. Kepala pirang anak laki-laki itu bersandar di bahu laki-laki dewasa di sebelahnya.**

"Hiks. Hiks..." Isakan perlahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

 **"Dasar malas. Ayo cepat bangun."**

 **"Aku tidak mau Ayah,"**

 **"Cepat bangun."**

 **"Aku hanya anak kecil berumur lima tahun, jalanku lambat dan mudah lelah. Gendong aku Ayah,"**

Gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis. Pikirannya melayang pada bayangan samar saat ia belajar berjalan dipapah Ibu dan Ayahnya. Suara tawa anak kecil dan tawa Ibunya menggema dalam ingatannya.

 **Okaeri Papa ...**

"Hei, Mam, dimana Papaku?" Sarada kecil berdiri di belakang Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel.

Wanita berambut pink panjang itu menoleh sembari tersenyum. "Sedang misi sayang,"

Gadis kecil itu tampak sedih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menatap sayu lantai kayu. "Apa Papa tidak peduli pada kita, aku dan Mama?" Tanyanya dengan lirih. Setetes air mata menitik di pipi bulatnya.

Kegiatan mencuci piring Sakura terhenti. Wanita itu langsung berbalik dan menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan putrinya yang menangis sedih. "Tentu saja peduli," jemari Sakura mengusap lembut pipi basah Sarada.

"Tapi kenapa Papa tidak pernah pulang," tangisnya pecah. Perasaan rindu yang dipendam lama meledakkan emosinya. Gadis itu menangis sedih, isakannya begitu lirih dan memilukan.

Sakura memeluk sayang putrinya, diusapnya pelan punggung kecil Sarada yang bergetar.

"Kapan Papa pulang?" Tanya gadis kecil itu disela isakankannya yang menjadi. Perlahan, isakan Sarada mereda. Gadis itu mencengkram lemah baju ibunya dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Sara rindu Papa," tanpa dapat ditahan Sakura ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Sabarlah, sayang..." bisik ibu muda itu sembari mencium kening putrinya. Sakura mengusap kedua belah pipi Sarada dan memaksakan senyum. "Papa pasti pulang," kemudian menyentil kening Sarada.

 **Okaeri Papa ...**

Naruto yang kebetulan lewat taman merasa kasihan pada Sarada yang duduk sendirian di kursi bawah pohon. Gadis kecil itu menatap datar sekitarnya yang dipenuhi keluarga kecil yang sedang berpiknik. Sedikit merasa iri pada keluarga lengkap mereka. Kepalanya menunduk menatap daun-daun kering di bawah kakinya yang berayun ringan.

"Hai." Tepukan lembut mendarat di pucuk kepala Sarada.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak, kedua mata hitam polosnya mengejap melihat Naruto yang sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi di depannya dengan senyuman lebar.

 **Okaeri Papa ...**

"Aku melihatnya sendirian di taman menatap orang-orang yang sedang berpiknik dengan keluarga mereka, Sakura- _chan_. Sepertinya kau harus mengajaknya berpiknik, Sarada butuh liburan."

Sakura meringis. Ia mengerling sedih ke arah putrinya yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Menatap wajah polos gadis kecil itu yang sedang mengayunkan kaki. "Kami memang berniat pergi menikmati hari libur, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan meninggalkannya sendirian." Sakura menghela napas sembari mengusap bahu. "Aku merasa bersalah." Gumam wanita muda itu menatap lirih putri polosnya.

Suara koakan burung gagak dan ketukan dari arah jendela mengejutkan keduanya. Naruto terkejut dengan eskspresi wajah konyol melihat burung gagak menggendong boneka beruang menggedor kaca jendela. Sarada yang ada di ruang tamu menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura. Mata hitamnya mengejap melihat keributan yang diciptakan seekor burung gagak. "Apa yang dilakukan burung itu di jendela Mama?" Tanyanya polos. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Naruto.

"Diam di sana Sarada, jangan mendekat." Kata Sakura was-was. Mata hijau ibu muda itu menatap waspada pada burung gagak yang menggedor jendela rumahnya.

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Burung itu rasanya tidak asing. Itu burung gagak ...

"Sasuke," gumam Hokage muda itu.

"Huh?" Sakura tampak tidak mengerti. Sementara Sarada bersembunyi di belakang kursi yang tadi ia duduki menuruti perintah ibunya, ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti keadaan saat ini.

Naruto membuka jendela membiarkan gagak itu hinggap di bingkainya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sakura. Pria muda dua anak itu mengambil boneka di punggung sang gagak dan mengambil surat yang diikat di kaki gagak itu. Setelah membaca sejenak surat itu Naruto mendekati Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum dan memberikan surat di tangannya pada Sakura. "Sasuke,"

Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti tapi setelah membaca surat itu senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Mama?" Tanya Sarada tidak mengerti.

Menahan senyum Sakura mendekati Sarada dengan dua tangan disembunyikan di balik punggung. "Sarada rindu Papa?" Tanyanya, terselip nada haru pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Wajah gadis kecil itu menunduk menatap lantai kayu dengan kedua tangan memeluk punggung kursi. Kepalanya mendongak saat tiba-tiba sebuah boneka berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengerjap beberapa kali, "dari Papa," bisik Sakura menahan senyuman lebar. Setitik air mata menitik di pipinya.

"Papa?" Sakura mengangangguk. Sudut matanya berair yang kemudian dia usap menggunakan punggung tangannya yang mungil. Di dalam tangisnya ia mengulum senyum. Ragu-ragu menerima boneka itu ia kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, Uchiha kecil itu tertawa senang sembari mengusap sebelah pipinya.

Sembari tersenyum Sakura mengusap dua belah pipi gadis kecilnya. Ibu muda itu tampak bahagia melihat senyuman putrinya.

Naruto mengusap hidung dan matanya yang berair sembari menggumam, "sialan kau teme!" Tampak terharu melihat kebahagia Sarada dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okaeri Papa ...**

Sasuke sedang berada di tengah hutan saat burung gagaknya kembali. Dengan apik burung gagak itu hinggap di lengan Sasuke dan setelah Sasuke mengambil gulungan surat di kakinya ia menghilang.

 **"Papa arigatou."**

 **"Sasuke-kun, waza waza arigatou."**

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke saat membaca surat dari istri dan anaknya. Pria satu anak itu menyimpan surat dari Sarada dan Sakura di balik jubahnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okaeri Papa ...**

Seminggu setelah kejadian gagak menggedor jendela dan Sarada mendapat hadiah pertama dari ayahnya, gadis kecil itu tidak pernah melepas boneka itu dari pelukkannya. hadiah dari sang ayah begitu berharga untuk dilepas barang hanya sedetikpun. Gadis kecil itu juga semakin antusias menanyakan seperti apa ayahnya, ia jadi lebih sering mengeluh ' **kapan Papa pulang,'** sembari duduk memeluk boneka di depan jendela.

Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya karena Sarada tidak berhenti bersin-bersin di kursi tamu ruangannya. Sakura menatap intens Sarada yang duduk memeluk boneka sembari bersin-bersin.

"Hasssyiiim!" Sarada menarik napas kemudian mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. "Haaassssyiim!"

Kriet.

Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka. Ino muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sakura, "kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura membereskan gulungan kertas di mejanya, "Ino, aku ingin pulang cepat. Sepertinya putriku sakit, tolong gantikan aku ya." Pinta wanita itu sembari mendekati putrinya.

Ino menatap Sarada yang duduk memeluk boneka sambil bersin-bersin. "Baiklah."

Sakura menyentuh kening Sarada menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Sarada baik-baik saja Mama," gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

Sakura memakaikan mantel miliknya pada tubuh mungil Sarada, "kau ini," Gumamnya sembari menggendong Sarada, "selalu saja membuat Mama khawatir. Kau demam sayang." bisiknya khawatir.

.

.

.

.

 **Okaeri Papa ...**

Sarada tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Gadis kecil itu mengerang lemah dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ibunya yang tidur di bibir ranjang dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangannya serta air kompresan dan obat berada tidak jauh dari tubuh sang ibu. Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke samping kiri. Ia tersenyum sembari meneteskan air mata melihat boneka di samping tubuhnya. Bukan boneka ini yang Sarada inginkan. Setiap saat dalam pikiran polosnya ia meyakinkan diri sendiri, ' **hari ini boneka, mungkin besok Papa yang berdiri di luar jendela. Hari ini boneka yang Sara peluk, mungkin besok Papa yang Sara peluk. Hari ini boneka yang Sara gendong, mungkin besok Papa yang menggendong Sara. Hari ini boneka di samping Sara, mungkin besok ketika Sara membuka mata Papa yang tidur di sana.'** Gadis kecil itu menangis. Ia mulai membenci kata 'mungkin' dalam hidupnya. Lelah menangis perlahan ia tertidur kembali.

 **Okaeri Papa...**

Ranjang berderit dan seseorang mengganti kompresan di dahinya. Sarada mengerang dan menggumam lemah. Ranjang kembali berderit, menandakan beban di atasnya bertambah, dan terasa sempit sampai mau menggeliat pun sulit. Merasa zona nyamannya terganggu Sarada memaksa membuka mata. Kedua manik hitam sayunya mengejap melihat seorang pria tidur di samping kanan tubuhnya. Sarada kembali mengedip. 'Siapa orang ini?' ia membalik tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Kedua matanya kembali mengejap melihat koleksi bonekanya bertambah. Sebuah boneka kelinci putih tidur berdampingan dengan boneka beruang pemberian ayahnya. "Papa," ia menggumam kemudian kembali membalik tubuhnya ke samping kanan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Taidama," kedua mata hitam polosnya mengedip beberapa kali, tampak tidak percaya.

"Okaeri Sasuke- kun," jawab Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sarada dengan nampan berisi bubur dan obat. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sarada yang tampak terkejut. Ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di nakas kemudian mengambil duduk di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Sarada menatap keduanya bergantian kemudian menatap langsung pria yang kini duduk di tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum, air mata rindu menitik di pipinya, kemudian menggumam, "Okaeri, Okaerinasai Papa!" Gadis kecil itu memeluk erat leher ayahnya, menangis di dada bidang Sasuke menumpahkan segala emosi yang terpendam lama. Rindu, marah, senang, menjadi satu. Rasanya hatinya begitu penuh dan sesak sampai ingin meledak karena bahagia.

 **Okaeri Papa** ...

Sakura menuangkan teh dalam tiga gelas kosong di atas meja dekat jendela. Ia juga menyiapkan berbagai macam kue kering khas negara api, sushi, serta daging kobe.

Sarada kemudian datang bersama Sasuke. Tangan ayah dan anak itu saling bertautan seiring kaki mereka melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura mendapat kecupan lama di dahi, Sarada kecil terkikik melihatnya. Dengan senang gadis kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya saat sang ayah akan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, membantu ia duduk di kursi.

Mereka duduk dekat jendela menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat langka di sore hari. Dan Sarada, ia menjadi pembawa cerita terbaik di antara mereka. Gadis kecil itu begitu ingin tahu, ia menanyakan banyak hal pada ayahnya, dan sangat cerewet menceritakan semua kisahnya. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke, keduanya menjadi ayah dan ibu yang baik, mendengar dengan seksama dan membalas obrolan gadis kecil itu serta memberinya sedikit nasihat.

Sarada tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Apa ini mimpi demam? Ia meraba alas meja. Kasar. Ya, Kasar. Bordiran alas mejanya kasar. Sarada bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. 'Ini bukan mimpi, bukan juga delusi.' Senyumnya mengembang. Ia kembali bercerita, kali ini menceritakan hal konyol yang terjadi di desa saat ia tidak sengaja melihatnya, membuat Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okaeri Papa, o** **kaerinasai.**


End file.
